Too Canon To Be Real
by mr redrum
Summary: Non yaoi.I fancy one piece seiyuu.they’re being so amazing great when doing their job .that’s why I did this fic.and honestly I really didn't know the true personality of every seiyuu in mugiwara's crew,so consider this as a crack fic.a one-shot drabble.


ONE PIECE

**TITLE:**TOO CANON TO BE REAL

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum

**PAIRING: **None. This time there's only be** PLAYERS: **Mayumi Tanaka, Kazuya Nakai, Wakana Yamazuki, Kappei Yamaguchi, Hiroaki Hirata, Kazue Ikura, Yuko Kobayashi, Kazuki Yao, Cho/Yuichi Nagashima

**WARNING:** PG

**NOTES: **I fancy one piece seiyuu. Because they're being so great when doing their job bringing out the characters personality from the Mugiwara's pirate. That's why I did this drabble. Oh, and honestly I really didn't know the true personality of every seiyuu in mugiwara's pirate. So, consider this as a crack drabble. And my huge thank you for kakairupowns-san for the beta. Thank you.

...And the show begin...

The Players in the Musical Drama, "The Mugiwara Rangers In The Sky Island Arc"

Mayumi Tanaka: Luffy, Red Ranger.

Kazuya Nakai: Zoro, Green Ranger.

Wakana Yamazuki: Nami, Yellow Ranger.

Kappei Yamaguchi: Usopp, Brown Ranger.

Hiroaki Hirata: Sanji, Pink Ranger.

Kazue Ikura: Chopper, White Ranger.

Yuko Kobayashi: Robin, Purple Ranger.

Kazuki Yao: Franky, Blue Ranger.

Cho/Yuichi Nagashima: Brook, Black Ranger.

Conversation that happened inside the Dressing Room:

"Okay, minna-san! The take will start again in a few minutes, so please be ready!"

"We'll be ready at the right time, director-san. Cook-san is still confused about what he needs to wear for the show…"

"Kobayashi-san, I think you can drop-off Robin's character when we're not working."

"Come on, it's not Kobayashi-san's fault, Nakai-san. You'd be as confused as me if the studio gave you a pink ranger costume. How come I got the pink ranger? Why not the blue ranger, since my character is searching for All Blue, anyway?"

"Because we're supposed to be doing a show that mixes the Skypeia Arc and a tokusatsu/super sentai ranger. We are all wearing ranger costumes with the same colors as what we wore in that arc, and since your character wore a pink shirt…"

"…But you're the green ranger, not blue like the blue tank-top Zoro was wearing."

"Well, maybe that's because your character always keep calls mine 'marimo' Hirata-san. Everyone becomes too accustomed to remembering me by that. Actually, it's okay. It's kind of a cool nickname."

"Oh, so is it okay too, if we both start a secret love affair just like our two characters did inside some of fangirls's head want to when they don't try to kill each other?"

"…No, that would be too canon for real life. I already have a wife and child, thank you. So,please stop teasing me, Hirata-san."

"…Uhm, I wish I was the one wearing the pink costume. That would be a perfect fit with my character's hat…"

"Ikura-san, I think you got lucky with the white costume. It' like pure snow, just like all of the fans out there describe your character."

"Really, Yamaguchi-san? Thanks, you're too kind!"

"You're welcome. Now though, I'm the one being treated rather unfairly here. I should be wearing the green ranger costume instead of a _brown_ ranger one. Have you guys ever heard of a _brown ranger_ even existing?"

_(Everyone thinks about it, and shakes their heads in unison.)_

"Ah, I thought so. Man, they really didn't pay much attention to my character for this show. Is it because he's not as good looking as Nakai-san and Hirata-san's characters? Don't they know that I also play the main character and genius in Meitentei Conan and Death Note? They should respect me more…"

"I respect you, Yamaguchi-san. We all do, and we're all kind of like a little family here."

"Thank you Tanaka-san. You've successfully cheered me up again."

"Excuse me, but am I also part of the family here? I'm still new after taking Okamura-san's character in the show…"

"YES! Of course, Yamazuki-chan. You're also one of the members of our family. I'm sure that Okamura-san, who's on her vacation in Las Vegas, also feels the same. Right, minna-san?"

_(Everyone nods in unison.)_

"Thank you, Tanaka-san! Thank you, minna-san!"

_(Someone enters the dressing room suddenly.)_

"…"

"… Kazuki-kun, why are you naked and only wearing fundoshi?, we thought the studio already gave you the blue ranger costume to wear,anyway…"

"What? Oh, this? Well, I realized that my character wasn't on the show yet during the Skypeia Arc, so I figured I didn't need to wear anything for the show."

_(Everyone is silently amused.)_

"…Wait, does this mean that I can wear the blue ranger costume instead of the pink one?"

_(A riot is heard outside the dressing room.)_

"What's that?"

"Oh, that's nothing. It's only Nagashima-san doing his rehearsal for his character. He's been kind of deep in the way of fully comprehending his character lately. Amazing song, isn't it?"

"… Kazuki-kun, he's singing _Tokyo Onde._ In the _perverted_ version..."

"… So?"

"…"

"…_Omoshiree!!..._"

"…You know what?, I think we should take a little rest before we get too deeply into our characters once again, here."

"…"

"…Yeah, I know. But we can't have a rest, aren't we?. We all too falling in love with the characters that we played, I think. And is not only a matter of being professional with our job anymore, isn't it?"

_(Everyone nodded, then they sighed in unison too...)_


End file.
